The New Triwizard Champion
by nonag
Summary: The Triwizard Tournamet has come back to Hogwarts, everyone expected Albus to enter against his parents wishes but not for Rose to do so. When Rose's name is drawn as the champion for Hogwarts and he family begins to ignore her she gets help from a very unexpected person. A blond haired boy named Scorpius Malfoy, with his help can she win the tournament? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so yay! Thanks for wanting to read this, I dont like long author notes so yeah I wont bore you with them.**

**I think you know Harry Potter isnt mine...**

* * *

**(RosePoV)**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall surrounded by my extremely loud family, they where all trying to talk over each other while I looked around the room bored. It was the first night feast of my last year at Hogwarts, I was seventeen now. The oldest of our family that was still in Hogwarts, Al was sixteen and he would be until November.

I could see Al sitting across the hall at the Slytherin table, he actually had been sorted there shocking ever one in the family, he was glaring down the table at none other that Scorpius Malfoy. Al and Scorpius have hatted each other since first year when Scorpius put something into Al's cauldron to make it explode all over his robes in front of a Ravenclaw girl named Rachel that they both had a crush on at the time. She ended up turning both of them down for the Hufflepuff chaser three years later.

I continued looking around the room, the candles where floating in mid-air like they always did when no other decorations where necessary. The ceiling was a clear starry night that wasn't completely black but instead dark shades of blue and purple. Eventually my eyes fell on Lily, Uncle Harry's only daughter, my brothers best friend, and the only other Weasley Potter child not to be sorted into Gryffindor. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to a bunch of her closest friends but she wasn't talking to any of them. She was staring at the front of the Great Hall at the professors table with a confused expression on her face. I followed her gaze up to the table in and was equally confused.

Standing up in front of professor McGonagall was Uncle Harry and my Dad, I stared at their backs wondering what they could be doing here. Dad turned away from the Headmaster and looked around annoyed. His eyes scanned through the crowd, they stopped briefly on Albus then on Lily who he waved to and eventually ended at the Gryffindor table. He looked over the table and spotted us towards the middle of the table sitting together, he smiled at me before starting to walk over towards us.

The rest of my family became silent when they all saw him hurrying towards us. Hugo looked at me confused, Dominique Louis and Roxanne just watched him walk towards us. Fred, who was sitting right next to me leaned over and whispered, "What is he doing here?" I just shrugged.

"Hi Dad!" Hugo smiled and waved at him enthusiastically even though we saw him just this morning.

"Hey Hugo." My Dad smiled at him, we all smiled at him and waited to hear what he had to say. Dad sighed and looked around, "Tonight we all need to meet one hour before curfew, we need to talk about something. Harry, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur will also be there. We can meet in the Room of Requirements, I assume you all know how to find it?" We nodded. "Good make sure to tell Albus and Lily as well. See you all tonight." Dad smiled at us and waved before turning to walk away. We all shouted our goodbyes to his back as he walked away still waving over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Hugo turned to me.

"No clue," was all I could say before professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech.

"Welcome all, to what I hope will be another amazing year at Hogwarts," She paused and looked around the room smiling as the clapping died down. "You know all the rules, don't go into the Forbidden Forest because it is still forbidden. If you have any questions ask a prefect or your head of house." She paused.

"Now I am sure you have heard the rumors about the Triwizard Tournament being held here this year. I can tell you today that these rumors are true, for those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, it is a friendly competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. The three largest wizarding schools in Europe. These schools will each have one champion that will compete in three different tasks." Mogonical looked at tall the students, I looked at my family we where all looking at each other I glanced across the hall at Albus, he looked almost angry. "The Tournament has not been held in almost twenty-eight years and the Ministry decided it is time to give it another try. The games have been carefully designed this time to make it so that the champions will not find themself in mortal danger with no way of escape." This made some of the students look a bit worried. Everyone had heard the stories of the last tournament, I looked over at Uncle Harry who was standing off to the side and saw him roll his eyes while looking at Dad.

"Now there will be a restriction on all the champions, last time all the champions had to be over the age of seventeen. This time so more Hogwarts students may be able to enter it has been changed to anyone in their last year of school. All seventh years can enter." A bunch of students started to protest but I looked across the room at Al who was staring back at me. He no longer looked angry, I knew what he was mad about now. Albus would turn seventeen in November and if the restriction was the same as last time he wouldn't be able to enter his name, but now with the different cut off for competitors he could compete like his father had. The Headmaster continued, "You may begin entering your names the night the other schools arrive in October, you can do so for one week. On the last day at dinner the Champions will be chosen. The first task will be in November."

She paused and looked around, "Now, off to your common rooms." Her eyes landed on me and she smiled warmly before turning to leave for the night.

* * *

Later that night I was walking down the hallway toward the Room of Requirements thinking about the Tournament. I feel like as one of the only children in our family eligible to compete that I will be expected to, and if my name was drawn feel that as a child of two members of the Golden Trio I would be expected to win. That's a lot of pressure, but who am I kidding. I want to compete. Not for the fortune but to no longer be known as the child of Ron and Hermione Weasley but to be known as Rose Weasley the Triwizard Tournament Champion. I sighed, let's be honest though what are the chances my name will be drawn, if I even put it in.

I stared at the wall and thought, I need a place to meet my family. The doors appeared quickly and I stepped through, the inside was like a cozy living room. In the corner was a fire-place with a small fire burning in it, towards the middle of the room was a huge circular rug that had two couches facing each other and a little square coffee table was in between them. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur where standing in front of the fire, their heads where close together and they appeared to be whispering to each other. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny where sitting very close to each other on one couch talking to Mum and Dad who were on the other couch cuddling close to each other as well.

Everyone looked up when I came in and smiled at me, I heard the doors open behind me and all the other kids shuffled in beside me. All the parents smiled at their children before getting a serious look on their face. Albus stepped up beside me and nodded at his father in greeting, Uncle Harry frowned and stood up and acted like he was about to stand up and walk over to us before my mother spoke up.

"Lets just get this over with, we don't want to keep you from your friends." She smiled at me. My mother looked exactly the same as she did the first time she sent me to Hogwarts, she still looked young and had bushy brown hair that managed to get everywhere. The only thing that gave hints that she may have aged was that she had a few gray hairs now. "We know that you are all probably very excited for the Tournament yet we are here to tell you all not to waste your time trying to enter since most of you are still unable to compete."

Uncle Harry nodded, "Fleur and I where in the Tournament last time we know what its like, it's not worth it to try to enter." He sighed, "If we hear about any of you entering in the Tournament, or attempting to enter in most of your cases, there will be consequences." Uncle Harry looked almost uncomfortable saying this. Our parents where very relaxed but the seemed so serious about this, they really didn't want any of us to even consider competing in the Tournament.

"You don't have to worry about any of us trying to get in Daddy." Lily smiled at her father who smiled back at her lovingly. "We know the story about Uncle George and Uncle Fred. We know we wouldn't be able to get in."

"Well that's good to know." Uncle Harry smiled at her.

"That goes for all of you kids by the way, not just Harry's." My dad looked at me, "We are just trying to keep you safe." All of the kids nodded in agreement except for Al and I. I just smiled at my Dad, hopefully he wouldn't worry about it. I made my choice now, I hoped that he wouldn't be to mad if my name was drawn when the time came.

* * *

A couple of weeks later in October Albus and I where walking out towards Hagrids hut, we had Care of Magical Creatures first thing this morning. Al and I where walking silently when he spoke up suddenly.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked looking over at me.

"Do what?" I smiled at him.

"Put your name into the competition. I am, I know they told us not to but well.. Why not?" Al looked at me and smiled. "I have a feeling that Dad would honestly be proud if I got to compete."

"Al is making Uncle Harry proud the only reason you want to do this? Cause if so it's probably not the best idea." I smiled at him. "Lets be realistic though, most likely all the seventh years will put their name into to drawing, and only one person will be called. So there is a chance you wont be drawn."

"Rose, I want to do this. It will make him proud and hey I can live up to the Potter name finally!" Albus said it jokingly but I knew he was serious.

Ever since Al was sorted into Slytherin he felt like he had let his father down again and again, added to the fact that both of his other siblings seemed so perfect with Lily being the smartest girl in her year and James being in Auror training. I always reminded Al of what Uncle Harry told him before we got on Hogwarts express the first time about being sorted into Slytherin, but Al never seemed to care. Albus always felt like he disappointed Uncle Harry and he always tried to do things that he felt would make him proud.

I smiled at him, "Ok Al."

"So are you going to put your name in?"

"Nope." I smiled at him. I think that was the first time I ever lied to Al about anything important.

* * *

The night the other school arrived was exciting to say the least but I don't remember most of it. I know all the boys drooled when the girls from Beauxbatons lead by Miss. Olympe Maxime came in, and all the girls swooned when the boys came in from Durmstrang lead by Lucas Dahl, their new headmaster. I was to focused on the Goblet sitting in the front, I knew that Al would be up bright and early the next morning to put his name in. I knew by the way some of the other seventh years looked at the goblet that they would be to intimidated to enter their name now that the time had come to act. I turned away and looked back to the front of the room smiling slightly, there was no way I wouldn't enter now.

* * *

I had asked Al for the invisibility cloak a while back, but tonight was the first time I would use it. I walked down the stairs to where the portrait hole was, I tucked my wand into my plaid pajama pants and pushed back the hair that had escaped my messy bun that I had put it in for sleep. The floor was really cold and I left my shoes upstairs but I wasnt about to go back and get them for fear I would chicken out. I wrapped the cloak around myself and walked out of the portrait much to the annoyance of the fat lady guarding the common room.

I walked silently down the hall ways and towards the room that the goblet was in, of corse it was on the whole other side of the castle for my common room. I sighed to myself when I finally got there I opened the door slowly careful for it to not make any noise. I slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. I muttered a spell to keep the door closed before unwinding the cloak from around me and setting it down on the benches and turning to face the flaming goblet. The fires coming out of it where blue and see through. I sighed, better just get it over with. I walked up and stood on my tippy toes slipping a piece of paper with my name written on it into the goblet, I stepped back when I heard a soft chuckle and spun around quickly.

"Nice pajamas Weasley."

"Scorpius." I stared at him kind of shocked. "I didn't expect any one to be here."

"That's pretty obvious." He smiled at me. "I thought you werent going to do it, put your name in. I heard you tell so many people that you werent." He moved a bit closer to me and the goblet.

I blushed, "Well I guess I lied."

Scorpius laughed, "I guess so." He was standing next to me and the goblet now, he reached up and slipped his own piece of paper into the Goblet. I finally realized what he was wearing.

"Nice pjs Malfoy.." I muttered jokingly.

"You like them?" He stepped back and gave me a charming smile. "They are my favorite." he chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, "How did you even get here? Its hours after curfew."

"I know. The Slytherin common room isnt that far from here." Scorpius just shrugged. He smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair, he really was a younger version of his father. A younger version of his father that wore Chudley Cannons pajama pants and a green tank top, he was a lot more muscular than his father as well. I guess that came with being a beater for six years on the quidditch team. "You might want to go back to bed Weasley, it's getting late and we have a test tomorrow." He started walking towards the doors to leave.

"Yeah your right," I turned away to pick up the cloak. "Do you want help getting back?" I held up the cloak, I couldn't not offer that would be rude. Also he looked pretty good in that tank top, but I would never admit that.

"Nah thanks, I should be good." He smiled at me before opening the door and stepping into the hall way. "Night Weasley."

"Night Malfoy." I stepped through the door that he was holding open for me and wrapped the cloak around me, "Thanks." I started walking down the hall way back to my common room, when I was about to turn the corner that would lead me to the stair cases I stopped and looked back. Scorpius was still standing in front of the door watching the direction that I had gone. I smiled one more time to myself before hurrying up the stairs and back to bed.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review please please please! It will make me so happy and make me want to update again soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I have decided I will try to update once a month, I will do my best at this but no promises I am in marching band and about to start school again so my schedule is absolutely crazy. Also this story has no one betaing (that's not a word) it so if you would like to possible help me out like that you would be my new favorite person. Thanks for actually coming back and reading!**

**By the way- bold will be Rose's writing**

_Italics will be Scorpius's writing_

* * *

I woke up a tad bit late the next morning, and by a tad bit I mean I had ten minutes to get dressed, get food, and go to class. I ended up sprinting down the hallway ignoring the prefects when they shouted at me to stop. I made it to potions with only two minutes to spare, I slid into one of the last empty seats in the back of the class room and ended up being startled by a soft chuckle that came from beside me. Turning to see who it was I saw Scorpius dressed in his school uniform, the Chudley Cannon pjs from last night were gone.

"Good morning sleepy head." He smiled down at me slid into the seat beside mine. "I noticed you missed breakfast, I managed to grab this for you." Scorpius held out a green apple for me.

"Thanks." I smiled and took it from him. I looked up to the front of the room as professor Slughorn started talking, there was the sound of pencils scratching on paper as everyone started taking notes. I felt something hit my elbow and when I looked down there was a paper that Scorpius kept pushing at me until I took it from him.

'Are_ you excited for tonight?' _was scribbled across the top line in shockingly neat boyish handwriting.

**'Tonight?'** I wrote back slightly confused.

_'The champions are being chosen.'_ He explained while giving me an annoyed look, '_Don't tell me you forgot..'_

**'It just slipped my mind for a second. Yeah I'm excited, but nervous.'**

_'Why nervous?' _he actually looked curious. _'The worst that can happen is your name wont be drawn.'_

**'The parents in my family actually forbid us all from entering, but Al and I did anyways. Though only you know that Im entered and now you and I are the only ones that know about Al entering' **I sighed softly and looked up at Slughorn who was still rattling on about Polyajuice potion, he probably forgot that he had already taught us this. **'If either Al or I get chosen as champion our family will be very upset.'**

Scorpius nodded, _'They nodded would only be upset?'_

**'Very upset. And that's putting it lightly.' **I slid the paper back over to him and he chuckled quietly before catching himself.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, have something you would like to share with us?" Slughorn started at Scorpius with a frog like glare.

"No Sir. Sorry Sir." Scorpius looked back at him acting properly ashamed.

"Good." Slughorn returned to his rambling and I started to laughed silently to myself.

"Shut up." Scorpius mouthed at me acting like he might start laughing as well.

I shrugged smiling and grabbed the paper from him, **'What about you, will your parents be upset if you are the champion?'**

_'I'm not sure.' he wrote. 'My father would probably be proud, my mother and grandmother worried, and my grandfather annoyed. But they would all get over it.'_

I nodded and looked up towards Slughorn who had moved on to something that we havent learned so I ignored Scorpius after giving him a kind smile and started paying attention to the professor who was teaching the class.

* * *

Later that night after dinner the Great Hall was almost completely silent, everyone was wondering who would be chosen as champion for their school. I was sitting with my family like always, they where talking among themselves but quickly got quiet when McGonagall stood up and walked to the goblet.

"I want to remind everyone that the Goblet chooses the champions, it will decide who is the best from each school and who will compete." She raised her hand and a single slightly burnt paper flew out. "From Durmstrang," She paused "Tobias Hansen." A boy sitting a couple of seats away stood up with a pleased smiled on his face. He walked very proudly away from everyone, he was handsome. He had short-cropped hair like all the boys from Durmstrang and it looked good on him, he had a soft boyish face but the right side of it had a scar running from the corner of his eye down to his chin.

When the clapping stopped McGonagall held up her hand again for the paper that flew out of the flaming Goblet. "From Beauxbatons is Anastasia Dubois." The clapping started up again as a girl with black hair and pale skin stood up to walk towards the back room. I couldn't help but smile while looking at her, she looked like a fairytale princess from a story my mum told me once when I was little. The girl didn't look back at us once as she walked out, she just stared ahead and acted like she was better than all of us and wasnt shocked at all to be called. I watched her disappear before looking away. I glanced quickly around the room and saw Scorpius who mouthed good luck to me.

McGonagall spoke again, "And the Hogwarts champion is..." she read the paper that she had grabbed out of the air. She looked slightly shocked before announcing our champion, "Rose Weasly."

The room filled with cheers from the Hogwarts students who knew me, I stood up ignoring my family beside me and made my way to the back room. I turned my head slightly to glance behind me I saw Scorpius clapping but I ignored him and looked back for my family. None of them where talking, they where all looking away except for Al who just looked confused and hurt.

When I entered the room where the champions are supposed to wait the boy was standing by the door, once I entered he held out his hand. "Tobias Hansen."

I smiled at him and shook his hand, "Rose Weasly."

"Weasly? As in daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasly?" Tobias asked carefully. I just nodded in response.

"Im Anastasia Dubois." The girl smiled at me from across the room. I smiled at her and nodded.

About five minutes later we could hear footsteps approaching the room and in walked McGonagall followed by Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons, and Lucas Dahl, headmaster of Durmstrang, and Kingsly Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic. The professor's each walked calmly to the champions representing their schools and stopped beside them.

"First off, I would like to congragualte all of you champions." Kingsly smiled at them kindly. "You all know the rules of the tournament, no cheating, no dropping out, no attacking other players, and no help from anyone else. Its is all very simple you have untill November 30th to figure out what the first task is and prepare for it, you will get your hint for the second task when and if you complete the first." Kingsly smiled reassuringly. "There really isn't much more to say, good luck." Kingsly nodded at them before turning to walk away.

There was a moment of silence from everyone else in the room. "That's it?" Anastasia asked sounding confused.

"It appears so." Olympe Maxime smiled down at her. "Why dont we all go back to our schools, I think some celebrating is in order." she smiled down at Anastasia before leading her way out. Tobias and Lucas followed them out talking softly between them.

I started for the stairs expecting McGonagall to just follow me out. "Miss Weasly?" she called after me softly.

"Yes professor?" I turned and smiled at her politely.

"I know this year will be challenging for you Rose. Especially with your family not wanting you in the tournament, just know that the whole school now supports you and if you need some one to talk to I am here." McGonagall smiled at her.

"Thank you professor, that means a lot to me." I smiled at her, she went up ahead of me and started walking out.

"Now lets go celebrate." She smiled at me.

* * *

When I made it back to the Great Hall it was empty. I sighed and walked over to where I was sitting, I could see my bag kicked underneath the bench where my family had been. After picking it up I left quickly. I started walking up towards the common room slowly not really wanting to party and celebrate. Don't get me wrong I am so excited to be chosen as champion, but people still get hurt in this tournament. I can handle the tournament, what really worrys me now is my family. My brother and cousins did not react well and I know that they will have already written home to the family letting them know what has happened, I wonder what they will do when they find out. Probably come up to Hogwarts to yell at me.

"Hey there." Al stepped around a corner into the hall where I was walking making me jump.

"Al.." I sighed and looked at him. He looked annoyed, "Al, I'm sorry.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al stepped forward. "Rosie we are best friends, we're closer than best friends. We trust each other with everything and you didn't tell me that you where going to enter in the freaking Triwizard Tournament! I told you I was. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him thinking, trying to find an answer that would make sense, "I didn't think it was a big deal, what where the chances that my name would be drawn?" I shrugged looking down.

Al just glared at me, "You're one of the best students here, why would you get chosen?"

"Are you mad because I was chosen or because I entered without telling you?"

Al sighed and glanced away not looking very annoyed anymore just embarrassed he shrugged.

I sighed, "Fine Al. I have a test in the morning I need to go study, will you walk to class with me?" I smiled at him.

Al just looked at .e for a couple of seconds thinking, "Yeah fine Rosie. See ya tomorrow." he waved and turned to walk away.

* * *

The next morning was strange to say the least. Everywhere I went people congratulated me, I didn't even recognise half of them but I smiled and said thank Yu any ways. When I walked into the Great Hall the Gryfindor table started cheering while the Slytherin table sat sulking, it was actually pretty funny and made me feel a lot better after my talk with Al last night.

I understand why Al is so upset, he feels that since he is Harry Potters son he needs to live up to that name. He thinks James has already done so as has Lily in his eyes, so be feels like a disappointment to his father. Which is absolutely ridiculous Uncle Harry is proud of all his children, he has told them that all multiple times, Al just never lightens.

From where I was standing in the Great Hall I could see all my family at the Gryfindor table talking furiously, I started to walk over smiling to myself. They noticed me when I was almost to them, they stopped talking immediately and looked away with guilty faces.

"What's up?" I asked smiling at them trying to make it not awkward.

"We wrote the family last night after the announcement." Hugo looked at me. "We didn't want them to be surprised when they saw the paper today." I just nodded understanding why they would write home. "They wrote back already." He handed me a stack of envelopes and looked away.

"Wow that was fast..." I sighed and looked through them quickly. None of them looked like Howlers so at least there was that. I looked back up at my family. "So what are you guys doing today?"

They all just shrugged.

"Are you all not going to talk to me for a while now?" I asked sadly.

Lily sighed, "Rose we are your family. We are worried that you ha e been chosen to compete and upset that you didn't tell us you where entering."

I just nodded again, "ok.. Well I have to go to class, I'll let you get back to your conversation." I smiled at them before turning to walk away.

I made it about half way to the doors of the Great Hall before a sixth year boy named Charlie Hansen that I tutored last year walked up to me. "Hey Rosie, McGonagall is looking for you. The champions and their teachers are meeting in her office for an interview. She said to tell you that you'll be excused from your first class."

"Ok thanks Charlie." I smiled at him before walking past and making my way towards McGonagall's office. When I made it to the door of the Great Hall I turned around to look behind me, I could see me family sitting at the table talking to each other again. Sighing I stuffed all the letters into my bag and walked out.

* * *

I could hear the talking from outside McGonagall's office, when I walked in I could see everyone standing around and talking. Everyone looked as if they where all getting along rather well, Anastasia was standing in a corner talking to the reported who would write about us throughout the tournament. The reporter had straight long blond hair and was tall and skinny. When she turned around to see who had entered the room I could see that it was my cousin Victorie.

When Victorie was still at Hogwarts she played Quiditch and she was amazing at it, she was even being looked at by the Holly Head Harpies to play for them. sadly one of the Slytherin boys hated her and a well placed bludger sent her flying off her broom and to the ground, when she fell she broke her leg in multiple places and broke her hip as well, even once it completely healed again she couldn't walk with out a limp and she just didn't enjoy playing quidditch anymore. Since she still loved to watch sport though she became a writer for the paper. At first she covered small things, like Hogwarts matches but eventually she got moved up and now covers bigger event which now includes the Triwizard Tournament apparently.

Victorie smiled at Anastasia and thanked her before walking over to me, "Hey cuz. Heard you were chosen as champion, didn't really belive it though.." she smiled down at me.

"Well.." I shrugged smiling slightly, "It's the truth. How did everyone take it back home?" I asked I knew that last night was the family dinner where everyone gathered at my Grandparents house.

Victorie sighed, "Well we got the owl in the middle of dinner. They where pretty disappointed and upset. My Mum and Uncle Harry just looked worried, they where in the last tournament remember? They know how bad it can get."

I nodded, "I know."

Victorie smiled at me suddenly, "But don't let that bother you, they will come around and you can handle yourself!" She laughed. "Now I think this is completely ridiculous considering I know your life story but apparently I have to interview you too." She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but start laughing at her expression. "So, Miss Weasly tell me about your childhood, your family, your Hogwarts life."

"Do I have to?" I laughed again.

"Nope!" Victorie winked at me, "I'll just say I interviewed you and write you out to be the most amazing person in the world!" She giggled to herself.

"Thanks Vic." I said while rolling my eyes at her.

"Miss Weasly?" McGonagall called over to us and we both turned around. "Would both of you come over here please? Mr. Olivander needs to inspect the wands."

Victorie threw her arm over my shoulders and walked both of us over to McGonagall's desk quickly. Olivander was standing off to the side of the desk silently waiting for everyone, Anastasia Tobias and I stood next to the headmasters of our schools and Victorie backed into a corner to watch and write things down. "Well," Mr. Olivander smiled at us, "Lets begin shall we?" He held out his hand to Anastasia who was closest to him, she put her wand in his hand carefully. He inspected it and turned it over in his hand a few times, Red Oak and Unicorn hair?" he asked.

"Yes." Anastasia nodded.

"Hmm good combination for a dueling wand.. Do you like to duel Miss. Dubois?" Olivander asked her smiling, Anastasia nodded again smiling back. He just chuckled to him self and gave to wand a slight flick, golden fireworks came out the end. "Good, good." he gave the wand back to Anastasia. "Mr. Hansen?" he held his hand out for Tobias's wand. "Blackthorn and Dragon.." he studied the wand and gave it a flick. Green sparks flew everywhere, Mr. Olivander nodded, "Be carefull with this, it is a fine wand but it is temperamental. It wont be nice to someone who just picks it up." He gave Tobias a warning glare.

Mr. Olivander turned to me, "Ah Miss. Weasly, I remember selling you your wand. The same day your father had to replace his.. again." He laughed remembering how quickly I found my wand and how long it took my Dad to find a wand that would work with him after he had broken so many. I couldn't help but smile at the memory as I handed over my wand. He held it lightly in his hands, "Phoenix core. Miss Weasly you should be proud, even after a wand with a phoenix core choses you it takes a while for it to become loyal and yours my dead is 100 percent loyal to you." He smiled at me. "And Cherry Wood, that with the phoenix makes for a very strong wand Miss Weasly." He waved it and purple lights shot out and danced around before fadding out.

"Cherry wood?" Lucas Dahl the headmaster of Durmstrang laughed softly to himself.

Olivander turned on him. "I wouldn't laugh, cherry wood is often underestimated. It has truly lethal power and with a loyal phoenix core, there is no limit to what one can do with this wand." He turned back to me and handed it over smiling.

"Thankyou Mr. Olivander." McGonagall smiled at him.

"Any time, Professer. Oh my I'm excited this is going to be such an interesting tournament." He looked at the three of us smiling.

* * *

**I actually looked up what the wand cores and different woods meant about their owners and everything so I didn't just say random stuff they actually mean something kinda. If you want you can find the stuff on pottermore under wand woods and wand cores**

**Also sorry about all typos and spelling things that are wrong, I didn't have a computer for the last part of this chapter so it was done on my phone. Sorry again.**

**SO thanks for reading and please please please review it would make me so happy and maybe make me want to post sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys well I have lost my journal with all of my stories written in it and I cant update without that so I am super sorry. I promise as soon as I find my journal I will update again. I am so so so sorry, you have no idea how upset I am over this. Sorry guys.**


End file.
